Red
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Es demasiado tentador ver el verde en él. Aunque por ahora se conformaría con un poco de rojo. {Thorki}{Trailer Thor Ragnarok}


**Red**

 **Shershiya Runa**

 **Capitulo único**

* * *

Tus pasos eran lentos, elegantes; te movías a través de los calabozos como quien se sabe invencible. ¿Pero eso no es ridículo? Tú no eres invencible, tú estás dañado, roto, y aún no te cansas de buscar a aquel que te quiebra una u otra vez… no hay más razones, tu masoquismo te llevo a ese momento, a ese lugar, abusas de tu posición junto al Gran Maestro, una posición que si das un paso en falso desaparecerá más rápido que una de tus ilusiones. Y aun así, consciente de ello, estas ahí.

Pasas entre las celdas, evitas a los guardias sin regalarles ni una sola mirada, haces oídos sordos a los gritos coléricos o de agonía que los pobres diablos emiten desde sus cautiverios. Tu mirada verde esta fija en el destino que trazaste, aquella celda al final del pasillo donde resguardan al más nuevo de los contendientes.

Te burlas en silencio por su destino. Si tan solo ese bruto rubio hubiera aprendido a negociar antes de golpear tal vez se sentaría junto a ti en el gran palco de la arena en lugar de tener que prepararse para una inminente batalla con el campeón invicto. Tú, a diferencia del rubio, fuiste inteligente, mentiroso e ingenioso y por eso ostentas tu posición actual. Pero no te sorprende como terminaron las cosas, incluso de niños era un salvaje.

Cuando llegas a la reja no necesitas que alguien te la abra, tu magia es la única llave que necesitas para tan arcaico sistema de seguridad. Una vez dentro finges que no sientes satisfacción alguna al ver a quien se llamo tu hermano encadenado, de rodillas y sin rastro de esa melena rubia de la cual estaba tan orgulloso. Pero eso no eso no es lo mejor de todo ¿verdad, gran mentiroso? Adoras verlo igual de dañado que tú, sin esperanza y con el increíble miedo que solo los errores pueden traer… siempre disfrutaste ver cuando tenía que pagar por alguna jugarreta, y es que el único refugio de Thor hijo de Odin en esos momentos siempre fuiste tú.

Te paseas por la celda, le rodeas como si él fuera tu presa, una presa a la que estás dispuesto a darle la ultima estocada si sus claros ojos azules no volvían a enfocarse en ti. En tu recorrido descubres una serie de cuencos con líquidos de colores, sacas tus conclusiones y te das cuenta que con esas cosas son con lo que adornan a los peleadores a la hora de salir al ruedo a matarse entre ellos. Tomas la pintura verde, es tanta la tentación ¿no es así?, quieres marcarlo con tu color, quieres que todo aquel que lo vea, especialmente él mismo, sepa que a pesar de todo y nada, te pertenece tanto como antes; pero recapacitas, no puedes jugar antes de conocer completamente el tablero así que tomas el siguiente color con significado.

Rojo.

El cuenco esta casi completo, el líquido se mece con tranquilidad a la par de tus pisadas mientras te acercas a él. Una vez de frente te inclinas hasta su posición, sabes que él sabe que estas aquí, tal vez no sea el mejor diplomático pero siempre fue el mejor cazador y mejor guerrero, alguien difícilmente lo toma por sorpresa- aunque tú también llegaste a ser la excepción a esa regla. Sin que digas nada levanta su rostro, no esta tan derrotado como pensabas y eso también es bueno, significa que aun las cosas no están tan perdidas.

-¿Vienes a burlarte?- casi por instinto Thor se inclino hacia ti, buscándote. Las cadenas le refrenaron y eso te hizo sonreírte en su cara.

-Vengo a decirte que te apures… la muerte no perdona- él frunce e seño ante tus palabras, aun así, con más cuidado que antes, estira su cuello y por inercia haces lo mismo.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa?

Lo tienes prácticamente encima, su respiración sobre tus labios y no haces más que anchar tu sonrisa. Ansias acortar la distancia, lo deseas tanto que puedes jurar que la sensación ya te está consumiendo, pero en un ataque de cordura levantas tu mano derecha hasta su rostro y pasas tus dedos húmedos por él. Empiezas por el nacimiento de su cabello en la frente y recorres descendentemente mientras el suspira y cierra el ojo izquierdo solo por un momento. Te ríes por dentro, te ha jurado nunca confiar en ti otra vez pero está ahí, tan despreocupado dejándose hacer por tus manos. Una vez que terminas en su quijada aun sigues bajando sintiendo la barba y buscando el cuello, podrías haber seguido pero la armadura que ya le fue puesta te lo impide así que te detienes.

Cuando él abre los ojos estas seguro que te puedes perder en ese azul y en ese antiguo sentimiento que creías perdido. Que creías que habías destruido pedazo por pedazo ya que tú eres tan malo y él tan bueno. Pero no, ahí está, la suplica silenciosa, igual a cuando eran niños, te pide que le digas que hacer y él lo hará, para ti o no, pero lo hará.

-Gana rápido, regresemos a casa.

Te arrepentirás de llamarle casa una vez más, lo sabes. Pero por dos segundos no te importa. Él sonríe, tú mas, él te mira, tú nunca dejaste de hacerlo y es ahí cuando te das cuenta que aunque las cosas son similares ya nada es igual a cuando eran niños. Ahora Thor no tomara su espada de entrenamiento y golpeara a todos aquellos niños idiotas que te insultaron, no, ahora tomara una espada de verdad y los matara, buscara la manera de salir de ahí y una vez fuera el encanto de saberse los únicos aliados se perderá.

¿Pero en serio eres su aliado? ¿O solo lo utilizas como tantas otras veces antes de esta?

Te levantas sin darle lo que esperaba, sin tomar lo que añorabas, te despides en silencio viéndolo a través de las rejas y observando tu obra de arte en su rostro y en tu propia mano.

Si no podías marcar a Thor con el verde, el rojo bien podía estar en ti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, no pretendía hacerlo tan Thorki…a quien engaño, los amo como hermanos pero no me resisto cuando los veo como pareja.

Si se dan cuenta esta completamente basado en el tráiler, todo lo demás es pura imaginación mía. Espero les guste y que sea digno de un comentario.

Una vez más los invito a mi pagina de face, me encuentran con el mismo nombre que como estoy aquí, ahí también encontraran la imagen que inspiro esto.

Que tengan un gran día y que sus metas de hoy se cumplan.

Saludos


End file.
